


Steve Rogers: PR Disaster

by GirlwithSwordandBow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithSwordandBow/pseuds/GirlwithSwordandBow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for idiopathicsmile's 'Steve Rogers: PR Disaster'</p>
<p>The Story of Steve “Walking PR Nightmare” Rogers, and How For a Short While He Single-Handedly Destroyed the Emotional Health of Eva Laura Ortiz, His Now Ex-Publicist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers: PR Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers: PR Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111787) by idiopathicsmile. 



Read the fic [here ](http://idiopath-fic-smile.tumblr.com/post/117149098318/steve-rogers-pr-disaster-gen-4k)

The author’s blog is [here](http://idiopathicsmile.tumblr.com/), and her [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile) is here.

Download the mp3 [here](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/steve-rogers-pr-disaster)

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
